¿Amor Eterno?
by Risana Ho
Summary: Siempre pensaban en ese "sentimiento" como algo ilógico. ¿Eso era a lo que llamaban amor?


_**Discleimer**_: Bueno, como siempre y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tengo que decir que los personajes no me pertenecen u.u, si no a Kishimoto-san. Pero que importa, si son para un SasuNaru, vale la pena XD.

.

**¿Amor Eterno?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

¿Cómo se enamora a una persona?

¿Con detalles?

¿Con flores?

¿Chocolates?

¿Palabras bonitas?

O

¿Gestos atentos?

.

Cualquiera diría que eso sería suficiente para tener a una persona rendida a tus pies, prometiéndote _amor eterno_. Pero la realidad te demuestra que nada de eso existe; un sentimiento no dura demasiado. Al menos eso es lo que piensan, Sasuke y Naruto.

Bastante raro que concordaran en una cosa, sobre todo en ese aspecto. Considerados polos opuestos.

Cada uno con vidas diferentes:

Uno alegre, el otro serio.

Uno inteligente y el otro un tanto despistado.

Y sin contar las diferencia físicas.

Contrarios a más no poder.

…

Sasuke siempre ha pensado que ese sentimiento, que los demás denominaban como "amor", sólo se trata de una simple cuestión de atracción. Por lo regular, aunque muchas personas lo nieguen, lo primero que se fijan en el contrario, es en su físico. Si es guapo o no, si tiene bonita cara o un buen cuerpo. Para ser sinceros, el punto de partida de aquel _sentimiento_. Si esa persona te _atrae_ lo suficiente, el conocer sus intereses y emociones, viene con el trato y la convivencia. Conociendo los detalles, es en dónde uno se interesa más en la persona contraria o definitivamente se desilusiona y busca a alguien más.

Al fin y al cabo todo llegaba a la misma conclusión: "atracción" que con la "convivencia" diaria se deriva en un gran cariño, uno que toda persona malentiende o interpreta con la complicada palabra llamada "amor".

Manipulando los argumentos, Uchiha nunca cambia la conclusión: El _amor eterno_ no existe.

Si bien, lo ponen en las historias, cuentos o novelas, en la realidad es un mito.

Lo tenía claro.

_...o…_

Comparando otro punto de vista, cualquiera diría que Naruto resguardaba ideas diferentes. Se equivocaban. Porque Uzumaki pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Como dicen por ahí; "la misma gata pero revolcada". Al fin de cuentas, todos sus pensamientos llegaban a la misma conclusión.

_¿Amor eterno_?

No, eso no existe.

El amor es un sentimiento momentáneo, de un rato o de algún tiempo limitado, sin llegar a lo eterno. Por más que lo jures y lo perjures, no dura demasiado.

Naruto admitía que se trataba de un sentimiento agradable, diferente en muchos aspectos. No era el mismo cariño que sentías por un familiar o un amigo, aunque fuera así de diferente, no duraba demasiado. No para toda la vida…

_...o…_

Si ambos se aferraban a la misma conclusión, si los dos creían que aquel sentimiento era ilógico…

¿Qué les ocurría cuando se encontraban uno frente al otro? ¿Por qué su antigua lógica no funcionaba cuando estaban cerca?

Sorprendente, ni ellos mismos podían explicarlo.

¿En dónde quedaba su raciocinio?

Sólo con un instante mirándose a los ojos, cada uno se perdía en el enigmático color que poseían; mientras Sasuke flotaba en aquel cielo de un hermoso azul, Naruto se hundía en esos profundos posos negros sin fondo. Cuando sus labios probaban y degustaban los contrarios, se fundían en un mezcla se sabores, tan variados como adictivos. Sus ideas y conjeturas se iban por un profundo agujero negro. En el momento en que sus cuerpos se unían, la electricidad excitante y el placer demandante consumía con fuego su piel. La lógica ya no funcionaba con ellos.

Todo se unía, sólo para sentirse diferentes, a tal grado de sentirse completos.

…_o…_

Tal vez el _amor eterno_ en verdad no exista. ¿Pero eso que importa?

El hecho era qué "ahora"se _querían._ No, podían darle el nombre de la palabra que todas las personas mencionaban… se _amaban_. Sus sentimientos podían definirse con esas seis letras.

Disfrutaban vivirlo cada día.

¿El "mañana"?

Pues el _mañana_ nunca llega. ¿Para qué atormentarse con él? Mejor disfrutar el _hoy_. Si ambos estaban juntos, que más podían pedir… ¿Para qué pensar en _amor eterno_?

Si podían tener todo aquel amor el día de hoy.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Yo por aquí de nueva cuenta con un pequeño one-shot**_

_**La verdad ya tenía rato que no escribía uno, y pues que mejor que comenzar el año con una bonita historia de ellos n.n. Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encanto escribirlo XD**_

_**Además de que aprovecho para desearles (aunque un poco atrasado XD)…**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, 2011! n.n**_

_**Y que se cumplan sus propósitos y que se la pasen muy bien, yo tratare de seguir por aquí dando lata XD**_

_**Bueno, ahora si me voy ya!**_

_**Pero por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
